


Tumblr Blurbles and Bunnies

by Caliadragon



Series: Bunnies, Blurbs, and Nibbles [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Sherlock (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allusions to Slash and Het, Alternate Universe, Blurbles, Bunnies, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cliche, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, May to December relationships, Multi, Multiple Fandoms, Other, Out of Character, Polyamory, Talk of murder, Tumblr Posts, Unbeta'd, de-aging characters, humor and angst, non-explicit reference to violence and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnies and blurbles I posted to Tumblr.  Multifandom, Mulitpairing, Slash, Het, Angst, Humor, and sometimes a bit of crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles is Bit First

Stiles is Bit First

So I’ve read a few posts where they discuss how Scott used Derek and how Scott kills by proxy. One post I just read spoke of how Scott gave Gerard the mountain ash laced pills and how he forced Derek to give Gerard the bite.

That got me to thinking of what Stiles would have done in the same situation and it made me think that Stiles would have simply poisoned Gerard. I think that Stiles is practical enough and sensitive enough that he would not put Derek in the position and would see giving Gerard the bite an extreme violation, akin to rape in a way, and would kill before doing something like that to Derek.

I could be wrong because I admit I am mostly basing my knowledge from fanfic, fan postings, and character development written on the net.

I just think that Stiles is practical enough and ruthless enough to get rid of Gerard before he did all the damage he did.


	2. Stiles Singing Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon on Stiles.

Stiles Singing

I have this weird headcanon of the Pack all being together and for some reason Scott is upset and asks Stiles to sing him the song Stiles wrote for him. Stiles sings and stuns the pack with his talent and Derek becomes obsessed with trying to figure out a way to get Stiles to sing for him.

I see him trying to get Scott to help him to get Stiles to sing. Then the whole Pack gets into the scene because they want to see their Alpha happy and Stiles has no idea that Derek wants him to sing. The whole thing would have worked out if Derek had simply used his words and asked Stiles for what he wanted, since Stiles would do just about anything for Derek.


	3. Sterek Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek Bunny

Teen Wolf AU Blurble

I have this idea where in an alternate reality no ones dead and the Hale fire never happened. Peter is a marketing genius for the Hale’s many stores and decides to sponsor a scavenger hunt. He’s amused to see his nephew and his friends are going to compete, even more amused when he realizes that Stiles, Scott, Kira, Allison, Lydia, and Danny are going to compete against Derek and his pack. 

The Sheriff has money riding on how long it takes Stiles to win (and needle Derek into finally going on a date), when the the pack and Stiles’s friends decide to play matchmaker and team up against Stiles and Derek. 

Needless to say Derek and Stiles annihilate the competition, to their disgust, and laugh over the fact that no one has realized they've been dating for two months.


	4. Taken to the Woods Blurble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles never wanted to be a wolf.

Teen Wolf AU Blurble 2

Stiles never wanted to be a wolf, never wanted to take the bite for any reason. The only ones among his friends that did were Erica and Scott, but then they both had life threatening diseases, so yeah, Stiles could understand wanting the bite for that. Stiles had wanted a mate, someone who was just made for him, but Stiles never thought he would have it and wouldn't have sought it out so early in his life. He had just turned 17 and he still had high school to finish. So the fact that he was in the preserve on a full moon did not in anyway make him happy. Truth be told even Scott and Erica weren't happy to be in the preserve on a full moon, but then neither did Lydia, Danny, Kira, or Allison. 

 

It just happened to be their bad luck that a group of assholes decided it would be funny to get even with the Sheriff, the Argents, the Mayor, and the leader of the Kitsune by dumping their kids in the preserve on the full moon. Unfortunately for Erica, Scott, and Danny their were with them at the time.

 

"My Dad is going to murder them." Allison said matter-of-factly.

 

"Mine will help." Stiles admitted, though no one could tell if he was looking forward to it or if he was horrified by the prospect, but that was something they were used to with Stiles.

 

"My Mother will not be pleased if a wolf kills me for being in their woods." Kira complained.

 

"This isn't how I thought my night would go." Danny added, while Erica huffed and Scott looked around wide-eyed. Lydia just looked annoyed and done with this shit.

 

They all tensed when wolves came pouring into the clearing. Stiles closed his eyes and wondered how this was his life and how he was going to convince his dad that none of this was their fault. All they had done was go to the grocery store.


	5. Teen Wolf WTF Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a pervy kitten.

Happy Teen Wolf - WTF Thought

I just had this weird thought of Stiles calling Derek a pervy kitten and Derek pointing out he’s a werewolf and Allison piping up and pointing out that Derek didn't deny the pervy part. While Scott and Isaac hide their faces in her shoulder and laugh at him and Lydia looks on with exasperation and Erica starts making hissing noises while Jackson and Boyd share wtf looks between them.


	6. TW/MK: The Sheriff Really Is Johnny Cage

TW/MK: The Sheriff is Johnny Cage

So I have this weird idea thanks to seeing a GIF on tumblr showing Linden Ashby in sunglasses as both Sheriff Stilinski and Johnny Cage and now have this idea in my head that in he really is Johnny Cage and was spelled to forget it until he is given the truth of the supernatural once again. He remembers when Stiles tells him the truth about werewolves and when that happens Raiden appears and starts kicking the asses of everything that took his mate and child away from him, while undoing all of the damage done to his claimed home while he was trapped away from his family. Claudia Stilinski never actually existed, she was implanted in the memories of everyone when Raiden was sent away with the curse. 

Now that the truth is out everyone is having to adjust to the fact that Stiles and the Sheriff are actually 100% badass and that Stiles is actually the son of a god. Raiden is especially pissed about what happened to the Hales as he is the protector of Earthrealm and werewolves were his creations in his bid to give Earthrealm creatures of nature to protect it.


	7. Bratty Teen Wolf Bunny/Blurble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea that's being a brat.

Teen Wolf Bunny That’s Being a Brat

In this weird headcanon verse I have going, Scott doesn’t understand why no one sees that Stiles is actually in love with Derek and Isaac. He’s upset with Allison being with Stiles, not just because Scott loves her, but because his best friend is in love with Isaac and even though Derek has come back to town, he doesn’t seem to realize that Stiles is in love with him. 

He’s also upset about Lydia and Danny dating the twins, but accepts them because he doesn't want a member of his pack to be lonely and he knows that the pair like the twins. Then the twins are the ones that Scott feels sad for when Jackson comes back and claims both Lydia and Danny as his. 

So Scott decides that the twins, Stiles, and Scott need a weekend away from all of the people who are basically rejecting them at every turn. Only when they are off being boys in the woods Stiles disappears.

Three days later Stiles comes home reeking of magick (yes that’s how I spell it) and sex and ignores everyone while climbing in his father’s lap and clinging to him. 

Later after they get Stiles to the hospital Melissa comes out to tell them that Stiles had a note cut into his chest. Kate Argent is alive. Peter goes ballistic and Derek’s eyes turn red.

Then the fucking bunny ends right there. Ugh! Being a writer sucks sometimes.


	8. Don't Mess With the Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Skittles Blurble

Teen Wolf Blurble: Don’t Mess with the Sheriff

Stiles has always been loyal to Scott, will always be loyal to Scott. Derek knows this and he knows that if he wants Scott to join his pack he will need to convince Stiles that he is a good person and worthy of being their Alpha. The problem is that Derek has no idea how to do that. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson are willing to help, but honestly even they don’t know what to do to convince the two boys that they can be trusted. 

 

The answer comes from Peter and Lydia of all people. Only the plan backfires when the Sheriff is caught in the middle of a standoff between Derek’s pack and the Argent family. Stiles and Scott stumble upon the conflict and Derek knew that Stiles could be dangerous, the boy had helped him kill Peter and hadn’t flinched about it, but hurting Zale Stilinski was the worst thing Gerard Argent could have done and now Derek isn’t sure anyone is going to survive Stiles’ rage if the Sheriff dies.

 

One thing is for certain, Gerard Argent won’t be a problem since Stiles slit the older hunter’s throat and Scott wolfed out to help him kill the people who hurt their father. Derek swallowed roughly when the two slightly feral boys turned their attention on Derek and his pack.

 

“Oh shit.” Jackson breathed and yeah, that pretty much summed things up.


	9. Stiles is Secretly Graceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has skills that only his Dad, Scott, and Melissa know about.

Teen Wolf Blurble

Stiles isn’t sure how this happened. He thinks it might have been Scott’s fault, but he’s a little fuzzy on the details after he had his third whiskey when the Pack was celebrating surviving the Alpha Pack and the addition of the Twins and Cora to their Pack. He’s a little proud and a little mortified by the video Erica is playing on her laptop. Everyone in the Pack is looking at Stiles in shock, well everyone but Scott.

"You're a klutz. You trip over air, how the hell do you know how to do that?" Jackson demands in wonder as the Stiles on the screen does a complicated series of jumps, twists, and turns. His jumps are so powerful that for a moment you would think he was a werewolf too, but no he’s just normal human Stiles.

Stiles gives Jackson a small sad smile, throwing everyone off their stride. This isn't the Stiles their used to, this Stiles looks as broken as he looks amused and for a moment they think he’s not going to answer. Stiles clears his throat and Scott moves away from Allison, steps over Ethan and pulls Stiles up and into a hug.

The Pack share a worried look and then Stiles answers in a soft husky tone. ”My Mom… my Mom taught gymnastics and self defense. She taught me the routine to help burn out my hyperactivity. When she… when she died I stopped doing it.” 

Scott hugs Stiles again and then the pair leave the loft. Erica shares a look with Boyd and wonders if she did the wrong thing. It was supposed to be a joke, but instead it hurt Stiles and Erica wanted to go pull Stiles back and apologize.

The next day Scott and Stiles are late to a pack meeting and they hadn’t gone to school at all. Erica wants to say something, but Stiles looks as broken and tired as he had the night before. Finally it’s Lydia that asks Scott if Stiles is okay, when Stiles just stares blankly at the wall before Derek pulls him out of the room. 

Scott looked at Lydia, his own eyes dark with pain. ”Today would have been his Mom’s 52nd birthday.” Scott’s voice breaks and Allison pulls Scott into a hug, she’s crying herself knowing how much it hurts to not have her own mother.

In the kitchen Derek and Peter have sandwiched Stiles between them and Derek is rubbing his hand down Stiles’ arm, while Peter is hugging the boy. Peter’s mania disappeared thanks to Deaton who felt that allowing Peter to remain insane would be a betrayal to the balance he preached so often. 

Peter knows how much Stiles loved his mother, Peter also knows how much he misses his friend, because Claudia was his friend. She was there for him when he was courting Olivia and when both of his children were born. No one knew, no one was prepared for Claudia to become ill and Peter wondered if Kate hadn’t taken advantage of the fact that Zale Stilinski would be distracted by his wife dying when she burned his family to death. 

Peter knows that if Claudia hadn’t died at the same time that Kate Argent burnt the Pack to death it never would have been declared an accident. Zale would have figured out what really happened instead of turning the case over to someone else while Zale tried to keep Stiles from following his mother into the grave.

Only Scott, Melissa, and Zale knew just how badly Stiles had taken his mother’s death. Only Scott, Melissa, and Zale knew the bright, graceful boy that Stiles used to be before Claudia became ill, before she died. They also knew that the only reason he didn’t follow Claudia was because she didn't believe in suicide and because he couldn’t leave them behind to mourn him. The Pack had no idea who Stiles Stilinski really was, they were learning because Stiles was finally starting to trust them with the broken boy that hid behind sarcasm and boundless energy.

Scott came into the kitchen and the Hales released Stiles, letting Scott pull him close and hug him tight. ”I…” Stiles began, his voice rough as road rash and just as painful. 

"Yeah, okay, we’ll go." Scott promised, knowing exactly what Stiles wanted. Scott nodded to Peter and Derek and led Stiles from the loft. They made their way to the nearest store with a florist area, Stiles and Scott went in, buying several different bouquets. Claudia had loved all flowers and hadn't had any real preference when it came to them. 

When they reached the cemetery, they carried the flowers to Claudia’s grave. Stiles sat down, pressing close to the headstone and closing his eyes. ”Kocham cię mamo, tęsknię za tobą. Mam nadzieję, że mnie dumny jak swojego syna.” 

Scott sat behind Stiles and just lay against him, not saying anything. Together they sat surrounded by flowers and tombstones and missing Claudia so much it hurt to breath. It was how Melissa and Zale found them an hour later and Zale’s breath came out in a sob. Melissa put her hand on his back and together they went to their sons and mirrored Scott and Stiles as Zale took Stiles’ hand, spread out the bouquets he and Melissa had bought and Melissa leaned against his back, just being there for her friend. Zale whispered to the black marble, “Moja miłość Tęsknię za tobą każdego dnia. Nasz syn jest darem Dziękuję za dobę. Kocham cię.”

No one said anything else until the sun set and they stood together, the Stilinski’s missing the woman that meant everything to them. The McCall’s being there for the Stilinski men as they always would on this day. As they left Zale threw an arm around Stiles and pulled him close, Stiles reached up and wrapped an arm around his dad, thankful that he had him and his friends. 

_Translations by google:_

_Stiles: I love you Mama, I miss you. I hope I make you proud as your son._

_Zale: My love, I miss you everyday. Our son is a gift I thank you for daily. I love you._

So I wrote this as a way to work through how hard the 17th was for me. A year ago my Mom died on March 28th, but the 17th would have been her 58th birthday. I miss her everyday, but her birthday was especially painful for me.


	10. Teen Wolf 10 Year Olds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are kidnapped.

Teen Wolf Blurble

When Stiles Stinlinksi was 10 he and a bunch of other kids were kidnapped. Only Stiles came away still human. Most of the kids were turned into werewolves, including his best friend Scott McCall. Others had their birth heritage take over. 

 

Lydia Martin became a banshee. Allison Argent rose as a Phoenix, she burned their prison to ashes around them. Danny Mihaileni awoke a dragon able to shift and breath fire. Kira Yukimura’s kitsune heritage helped them to trick their captors into missing where they were. 

 

Scott, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Jackson Whittemore, and Vernon Boyd used their new claws and heightened senses to get them to safety. 

 

Stiles though, Stiles had no special powers, all he did was use what he had around him to plan how they would escape. He promised his best friend and his new friends they would get to safety and that they would see their parents once again. Stiles didn’t believe he was special or that he offered any help to get them home. His friends thought he gave them the greatest gift, he gave them hope and belief. For Stiles being human was a weakness, for his friends it was his greatest strength.


	11. Stiles Had to Get His Weird Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles really is just like his Dad.

Teen Wolf Blurble 4: Stiles Got His Weird from Somewhere

Zale Stilinksi comes home one day to find his livingroom full of teenagers, his son cooking real food with Laura Hale, while Derek Hale and Allison Argent sit on his couch arguing Spiderman vs Batman with Isaac Lahey and Victoria Argent. While Chris Argent and Peter Hale are watching Law and Order trying to guess who the bad guy is.

When he goes into talk to Stiles, his son grins and calmly tells him to clean up for dinner that Stiles had decided to keep the Hales and Isaac and the others followed them home. 

Now this is not in fact the weirdest thing his son has ever told him, so Zale rolls with it, is relieved to see Melissa come in looking as confused as him and decides if it gets him real food he can deal with it until after dinner. 

Scott bounds in hugs his Mother, then Zale, and Zale freezes and demands to know when the hell Scott got turned into a werewolf, making Melissa huff in irritation and growl at Scott and demand the same thing. Stiles snorts out a laugh, Scott pouts and pays him twenty, while the others are looking like deer in the headlights. Stiles just cackles and Zale wants to know who the Alpha is, Laura raises her hand a bit confused and Melissa sighs and passes Zale twenty, making Stiles snicker again.


	12. Stiles Goes Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.

Teen Wolf Blurble 5

Stiles was 16 when his best friend was turned into a werewolf, 17 when he was possessed and a spirit looking like him killed his best friends soulmate, 18 when he buried his best friend and 19 when he buried the loves of his life and 22 when he buried his father, and 23 when he buried his other best friend and was murdered by Malia and Peter Hale and sent back in time to the day before the Hale fire happened. Despite the pain of knowing he will have to watch his Mother die again, he knows that he has to stop Kate Argent from killing the Hales and save Isaac from his father. 

When he makes his way to Peter Hale’s small book store he is thankful to see Talia Hale happily arguing with her brother about a book and that when Peter looked at him there was no insanity in his eyes. Now he just has to make them believe what he has to say and maybe talk Talia into giving his mother the bite and also have her give the bite to the friends he lost in the other timeline.


	13. Dating Show Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Hale Fire AU Blurble.

Teen Wolf AU Blurble 3

In a world where everyone is alive, there was no Hale Fire and werewolves are known. Scott, Stiles, and Derek are found cuddled up a sleep in Stiles’ bed by the rest of the pack and the Sheriff. Alli is of course alive and trying to work out the best way to put herself, Kira, and Isaac in the bed without scaring Stiles to death since Scott and Derek are aware that they are there. The trio had fallen asleep after mocking the newest episode of Stiles’ local guilty pleasure show ‘Boy’s at the Ball’ A show about teenagers and early 20 somethings who are given a makeover and a date with one of three people matched up to them through their profile. If they like all three it becomes a fourway date. This makes the rounds of the pack and as an aww cute moment and then gives people ideas.

As a joke Derek’s sisters, his brothers, and two of Peter’s kids sign him up for the game. The first date turns out to be a disaster, the second involves an ambulance and the third is to never be spoken of by anyone. 

Next they pick on Stiles who has no idea that one of the ‘profiles’ is actually Derek, until he picks him. The only person not surprised that Derek is actually the perfect person for him is Stiles’ father.


	14. Batman Comic AU: Tim Drake Has No Moral Compass When Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is extremely dangerous when he's sick.

Batman Blurble: Tim Drake Has No Moral Compass When Ill

I have been glutting myself on [Heartslogos](http://heartslogos.tumblr.com/) batfic, her work is primarily Tim Drake centric and it has reminded me of why Tim has always been one of my favorite characters. I read one of her drabbles that has Jason keeping Dick away from Tim as it is his duty to keep Tim from snapping while sick and lacking a moral compass. That literally spawned this.

The first time Batman warned the Teen Titans to lock Tim away from people if he became ill everyone thought he was joking. Though really they should have known better, Kon was pretty sure the older man had his sense of humor surgically removed to make room for more of his manpain. The Justice League and Young Justice simply thought he was exaggerating. The point was, no one believed Bruce when he said that Tim lost his moral compass when he was ill. Not. one. person. Even when the rest of the Batfam backed him up.

Needless to say they regretted not listening to Bruce, Dick, and Babs. After the first time Tim as Red Robin nearly killed a crook for laughing because he sneezed, the Titans believed him. When Tim created a complicated bomb to kill the aliens trying to invade while he had the flu, the Justice League and Young Justice believed him. When Tim started throwing knives and explosives at Killer Croc while he had a late life exposure to the chicken pox the Criminals of Gotham started to hide at even the hint that their Little Bird was ill. Even Jason and Damian for all of their antagonistic behavior left Tim alone when he was sick after he nearly killed them both on separate occasions. 

Not surprisingly the only two people who could get near Tim when he was in this condition were Cass and Alfred. Everyone knew that Tim would do anything to make the pair happy.

Knowing of Tim’s murderistic attitude when he was ill, Ra’s Al Ghul was of two minds. On the one hand it would be interesting to keep the Detective without his morals, on the other hand Ra’s hated competition. The only person who actually thought this would be a fun endeavor and something to be exploited and enjoyed was the Joker. Which was how he came to be very dead and how Harley and his goons ended up running to the police station begging to go to jail. The Joker had been amused by the ill Red Robin showing up in his latest hideout, right up until Tim used a katana to decapitate the madman. He had sneered at the others in the group and cut the Joker in half before his body hit the group. ”For insurance.” He said emotionlessly before sneezing. Harley had screamed and run for her life.

Tim had developed a cold a few days earlier and somehow had been infected with an unfortunate case of precognition. He had then been able to sneak past Alfred and go on a killing spree. The Batfam were searching for him desperately, despite Jason and Damian worrying that he might actually kill them. Unfortunately, they hadn’t caught him before he was able to escape from Gotham and head to Metropolis where he killed Lex Luthor and the clone the man was growing for himself in a secret lab. 

Tim then fled Metropolis before Superman could catch up with him and made his way overseas where he hunted down Talia Al Ghul and the older clone of Damian Wayne and killed them both. 

Ra’s delivered an unconscious Tim to Bruce at the JL headquarters where they were using every resource to find Tim before he lost interest in only killing villains and decided to go after someone who irritated him instead. 

Bruce carefully took Tim from Ra’s and tried to not be worried by the fond (adoring Bruce, it was adoring) look that the God king was giving Tim. ”I have had him seen by a healer and they were able to remove the drug giving him precognition and he is nearly over his cold.” Ra’s then turned to look at Damian. ”Your mother and the Heretic are dead. It seems that the Detective saw them killing you and decided that your life was more important than his own. He brought their bodies to me so that I could bury them.”

Damian wanted to be sad, he wanted to miss his mother, but in truth he had long given up on her and while he was surprised that Drake killed her to protect him, he would not exact revenge for this action. Damian was however, surprised that his Grandfather had not killed Drake for killing Talia.

"Why did you not use the Pit?" Damian asked curious.

"He chopped them into pieces." Ra’s said proudly. Everyone stared at him nonplussed by his pride in this action. "Tell the Detective I will see him when he is feeling better and no longer likely to kill me and my ninjas in new and interesting ways." Ra’s gave them a regal nod and left. 

Once he was gone Dick looked at Bruce. ”Don’t say it.” Bruce ordered.

"Oh hell no, I told you B, he likes Red Robin. Not as a rival, not as an interesting specimen. That old pedobear wants in RR’s pants!" Dick all but yelled.

"Pedobear?" Jason asked incredulous.

"Do you think he’d survive if I took him into space and threw him in the sun?" Kon asked Cassie, who was wondering the same thing.

Bruce just sighed, “People we still need to get Red Robin secured before he wakes up. You heard Ra’s Al Ghul, he still has a cold.”

"Oh shit." Bart breathed before super speeding over, taking Tim from Bruce, and running him to Gotham and Alfred. 

"Thank you Mister Bart." Alfred said calmly as he had the young superhero carry Tim up to his bedroom. Bart ran away once Tim was in bed and Alfred sighed softly. Hopefully the cold would pass quickly, it was a trial keeping his young charge in bed and out of jail on homicide charges.


	15. The Pack Learns a Stiles Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack, minus a few, learn a secret that Stiles has kept.

Teen Wolf Blurble: AU: The Pack Learns a Stiles Secret

It is Jackson who starts with the teasing about how Stiles can fall asleep at the drop of a hat and anywhere, even if it isn’t comfortable. Stiles doesn’t respond to the teasing the way the Pack thought he would. If anything it seems to make Stiles uncomfortable and it puts Scott on edge. Allison is left gaping at her boyfriend when he snaps at her for joining Jackson in the teasing and even more confused when Scott stands and moves to Stiles practically curling around Stiles in a bid to shield him from the rest of the room. 

Boyd is confused when Erica starts growling low and vicious and also moves to block the others from looking at Stiles. ”What the hell is going on?” Danny asks from where he is leaning against Isaac, who looks as confused as the rest of them.

"Claudia Stilinski died of a frontotemporal dementia, a disease of the mind, a side effect was that she had night terrors and could rarely sleep. Eventually she passed from not having the ability to achieve REM sleep as well as other health factors.” Peter Hale said coolly, his eyes holding old shadows. 

 

"How do you know what killed her?" Lydia asks her face clouded as she looked to where Stiles and Scott were pressed against each other, with Erica in front of them and Derek kneeling beside Scott, all three offering comfort to Stiles.

 

"Claudia and I worked together at the high school. She taught German and I taught Russian." Peter answered calmly. "She died nearly two years before the fire."

 

"You were a teacher?" Allison asked shocked by that and everything else that was happening.

 

"Laura and Derek both attended the high school, it was thought best that one of the Pack be there for them. All of the schools that the children attended had a Pack mate as a teacher or member of the staff in some way. Talia taught kindergarten, Adam was a gym teacher at the middle school." Peter answered calmly, relieved to see that Stiles was calming. 

 

"If you were friends with Stiles’ Mom, why didn’t he say remembered meeting you?" Lydia asked sharply.

 

"What makes you think he did?" Derek asks, causing them all to jerk back in surprise.

 

Stiles looked at the others somewhat defiant. ”I have memory gaps from around my Mom’s death and before that I was to young to really pay attention to anything that wasn’t her, Dad, or Scott and Melissa. The Doctor’s said it was stress induced amnesia. The only real clear memories I have are of the four of them. I don’t even remember a lot about Scott’s Dad. I taught myself to sleep anywhere and anyplace when I used to sleep at the hospital with my Mom on the nights that my Dad had to work and Melissa had to work. Scott and I usually shared a cot in my Mom’s room if his Dad couldn’t watch him. Scott’s just not the contortionist that I am and you have all experienced him post-bite so he needs less sleep than he did before Peter bit him.”

 

The rest of the Pack had no idea what to say to that. In many ways despite the fact that Stiles, Scott, and Allison had finally agreed to join Derek’s Pack, they knew more about Allison than they did about the two boys who had lived in the same town as them their whole lives. Scott was more open than Stiles, with Stiles there was a constant level of newness to the other boy. What they thought they knew about Stiles was constantly being turned on its head. Just when they thought they had a handle on who Stiles Stilinski was he shocked them. 

 

"How does Erica know?" Isaac asked, confused. 

 

"I was in the ER from a seizure when they brought him down from his Mom’s room. He had a terrible panic attack and they couldn’t regulate his breathing. As they were pulling the curtain between our beds I heard the Doctor telling Melissa that his Mom had died with only Stiles in the room with her." Erica said as she also began to calm. The relationship she and Stiles had was weird to most of the group. They knew she used to have a crush on him, but they also knew that the only person closer to Stiles than Scott or Derek was Erica. She also got away with things that very few did. They also noted that Erica was one of the few people that Stiles didn’t seem to have an invisible wall between himself and anyone touching him casually. 

 

"I’m sorry Stiles, I wouldn’t have teased if I knew it was to do with your Mom." Jackson said gruffly, using Stiles’ name to show he was serious.

 

"I know Man. I don’t talk about her or how she died, it’s not your fault you didn’t know." Stiles said letting it go with a lopsided smile, if it was dimmer than normal no one said anything. Though they did notice that Scott didn’t leave Stiles for the rest of the night and they all wondered what other secrets Stiles had that they didn’t know about. For all that Stiles seemed to be open, he was in fact very insular. They were beginning to realize a lot of his behavior was meant to purposely drive people away or misdirect their attention from what and who he was. Danny had figured out not long after he joined the Pack that Stiles’ persistent questioning about whether he was attractive to gay guys was Stiles’ way of making Danny so irritated that he didn’t bother sticking around long enough to ask questions that Stiles didn’t want him thinking. 

 

Once Danny had been told about the Pack, admitting he knew about werewolves and was in fact the grandson of an Emissary to the Oahu Pack had caused Stiles to laugh so hard Scott had offered to find one of his old inhalers. Stiles had apologized for tormenting him with the question and had never asked it again. It was only later when he caught Stiles checking out Isaac and Lydia’s asses that he realized that the boy was bisexual. Stiles didn’t try to hide it from them and Danny had a feeling it was because Stiles considered them Pack and Pack meant safety. Danny could only hope that this new information would go further in showing Stiles that they could all truly be trusted with Stiles’ secrets.


	16. Sherlock AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Sherlock and a BAMF John idea.

Why is it that when you are incapable of writing the bunnies hit the hardest? My surgery went well, but I was really sick from the anesthesia and my pain is not as in control as the doctor and I thought it would be. This is the 12th surgery for the same thing and the incision is closed so I can't figure out why it hurts so bad. Any way enough of my whining and on to the bunny.

 

Dr. John Watson was a military asset, after the first time he was injured he was removed from the field and placed on an elite team. The teams mandate was to take out the biggest threats not related to Al-Qaida or Isis. Their target was Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran. The team succeeded in taking down all of Moriarty's organisation. Killing both men. John leaves the military and ends up meeting Sherlock on a case that John is working as the METs newest ME.

 

Sherlock is amazed by this man who looks placid but is wild and dangerous inside. Someone who snarks at Sherlock, but responds with respect and honest interest in both Sherlock and his findings. Somehow, to everyone's confusion, the pair end up living together by the end of the case.


	17. Chris, Peter, and Stiles as Rockstars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, Peter, and Stiles are all the same age.

So an idea hit me for an AU Teen Wolf de-aged Chris and Peter and I thought I would share so maybe the bunny would leave me alone. Seriously I am in a shit load of pain and there is no way I can write right now. So here is a bunny for you with what I managed to get out before the pain kicked me in the teeth.

 

"In other juicy news, bad boys of rock Peter Hale and Chris Argent were seen leaving the Sweetheart of Rock, Stiles Stilinski's hotel room. Unlike when the pair are usually seen leaving somewhere together the two bad boys were not covered in bruises or bleeding.

 

Sources tell us that instead of bruises and bad tempers the pair were seen smiling and covered in hickeys. Peter was also reported to have kissed Chris in a way that could only be considered an act of public indecency as the pair parted to go to their hotel rooms.

 

What this reporter finds most interesting is that when our lovely and sweet Stiles left his suite for breakfast he was all smiles and covered in sex marks of his own. Is this another case of a good boy going bad, or is our Stiles just that lucky? We will keep an eye on this story and share any delicious gossip that is to be had!" The reporter gave a wink to the camera and Stiles' father laughed as Scott turned off the TV and turned to look at Stiles with what could only be a shit eating grin. Stiles groaned and leaned over to Melissa, who laughed as she patted him on the head.


End file.
